Pieces
by KenKrazy
Summary: Just a conversation between Ken and Cody on the deaths in their lives and how they truly understand each other


This was an assignment for my English class, it's supposed to be like dialouge only story and then you the reader, has to figure out what's going on with "clues from the story!" Joy!...not! Still, as always, enjoy!  
  
I don't own Digimon in any way.  
  
The rain began to pore down thick and heavy as the sky started to a turn dark violet. No one was to be seen for miles, expect for a boy about the age of 12, with shoulder length hair to match the sky. His face was wet, but it wasn't because of the rain. As he started to get up from where he knelt, a hand touched his shoulder, making him jump.

"Ken, what are you doing here?" a slightly younger boy, about the age of 10 asked.

"Oh, Cody, nothing. How about you?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing as well," Cody answered, rather shyly.

"I guess I'd better be going," Ken said as he started to walk away.

"How did it happen?"

"What?" the indigo haired boy questioned in return, turning around to face the brunette.

"How did it happen?"

"How did what happen?"

"You know. Mine happened because of honor. What was yours?" Cody asked seriously. Ken stood there quietly, keeping his eyes on Cody. He turned around to where he had just been, trying to find something to say.

"Stupidity, jealousy, hate, acceptance, things like that." Ken started to walk away once more.

"It wasn't you," Cody stated. This was the second time Ken stopped in his tracks. Rain was pouring down his face as he froze on the spot. "You didn't cause any of this," the little boy added.

"How would you know?!" Ken spat back, anger and tears filling his emotions.

"I don't," Cody said flatly, staring up at the rain. "But," the boy began again in the same tone, "I do know you didn't cause anything, at least not this."

"Hmm. You seem so sure of yourself, too bad you're wrong."

"You're wrong."

Ken faced Cody once again with anger showing in his eyes. The rain started to pour harder, with neither caring nor bothering to move. Lightning flashed in the sky, lighting up the boys' faces.

"No one could ever want this, no matter what the circumstance. I know I didn't, and you didn't want it either."

"What makes you so sure?" Ken said, holding back tears.

"Because what we want, we never get, and we have now is sometimes what we never wanted. The things that go wrong, those are the things that we remember the things we try to fix. But, no matter how hard we try, we can never fix it; it just becomes worse. And, in the end, we're not farther or nearer, just where we were before; only now, the pain is deeper and the memories, they become greater. By trying to fix it, you never wanted it to go away," Cody finished.

"But I did, and that's what happened," Ken said, tears flowing down his cheeks. "I got what I wanted, and I'm sorry I ever asked for it." Ken knelt to the ground, with rain and tears pouring onto his face.

"You didn't get what you wanted," Cody stated, bending down towards Ken.

"Stop saying that!" Ken yelled, infuriated to the point that he slapped Cody in the face. "What happened, happened because of me and nothing else! So leave me alone, all right? Besides, you wouldn't understand."

"You think I don't understand?" Cody spat while rubbing his face. "Who else is there to understand? No one! I know you better than you think, and believe me, I'm the only one who would understand. You think I wanted this to happen to me too? Well, I didn't! You think I wanted to try and fix something that I could never fix?" Cody's voice began to crack as he tried to hold back tears.

"So, if we never asked for this, why did it happen. Why did something break, when it knew we couldn't fix it?" Ken asked, more to himself than to Cody. The rain slowly died down as both boys got up from the wet ground. Ken started to walk away once more, keeping his sight to the ground. Cody however, stayed where he stood.

"Because it's never truly broken. Only when we forget is when we have to try in vein to recover the pieces and put them back together. As long as we remember, we'll never have to fix it."  
  
By the way, this story takes place at a cemetary, in case no one could figure that out. (People who know not of Digimon in my class kind of had a little trouble) Please review!


End file.
